From Dusk to Dawn
by devonm0
Summary: Eight years after Spyro and Cynder's young hatch, no one is ready for what the young ones will have to face. As darkness descends, it's up to the next generation of dragons to stop the approaching doom. Rating subject to change.
1. Prologue

Ok, here it starts, the sequel to 'Blossoming Love'! Trust me, I never intentionally keep you guys hanging for long! By the way, just so my intentions are clear, this story, as well as 'Blossoming Love' are AU. I am not attempting to tie The Legend of Spyro into the games before it as so many have. It's just not possible, so I won't try. Anyway, with that off my chest, enjoy the story.

Prologue

Spyro and Cynder's quints had been born 8 years ago, and they all lived happily. One day, during their daily practice with the guardians, a very old dragon entered the dojo unexpectedly. He approached Ignitus, and said,

"How are the young progressing, Ignitus?" Recognising the voice as that of an old friend, Ignitus turned to the dragon and said,

"Ah, Chronicler, it's good to see you. The children are growing up very well. Hard to believe they hatched a mere 8 years ago."

"Is that so. Ok then, youngsters. Think you can live up to the old man's words? If so, then show me what you can do. I'll be the judge." Said the Chronicler.

"Wait, you're telling us to attack you?" Asked Blaze.

"Yes, young lady. Attack me...all at once." Said the Chronicler.

"What?!" Asked all five dragon children simultaneously.

"You heard me! Attack!" Yelled the Chronicler.

"...Do as he says." Said Cynder.

"But-" Started Shadow.

"Just do it! Don't hold back either!" Yelled Cynder. After a prolonged hesitation from all five of them, the Chronicler closed his eyes, and a time barrier surrounded everyone there except himself and the five young dragons. He then opened his eyes, and said,

"Now, young ones. Maybe you won't be so hesitant if you see me as an enemy!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Frost.

"Even as we speak, my Dragon Time is slowing their vitals to a stop. The only way to stop it is to incapacitate me. Now, show me what you can do!" Said the Chronicler.

"He's gone mental!" Said Storm. After a show pause, Terra said,

"Let's do it everyone."

"But he's Ignitus' friend! We can't!" Said Blaze.

"We can, and we must! Now come on, everyone! Let's show him what we can really do!" Yelled Terra. After another short pause, the other four nodded in agreement, and they prepared their attacks. They fired, but the Chronicler easily stopped them. Shadow growled, and then the Chronicler yelled,

"That's not good enough! You're holding back too much! Don't you care about your mentors?!"

"We're trying!" Yelled Frost. Terra closed her eyes to think, and in a matter of seconds, she opened them again, looked to her siblings, and said,

"Everyone, let's merge our energy flows. That's the easiest way to synchronize our timing, which will make our attacks much stronger if done just right. Now, on my mark, let your energy flow into one another! Do it...now!" At Terra's command, the five young dragons combined their energy flows, and it was like they could see into one another's mind. After a few seconds of concentration, they all began preparing their attacks once again, and unleashed their attacks upon the Chronicler once again. The five bursts of energy braided together to form one huge elemental burst, which hit the Chronicler with a megaton impact force. He chuckled slightly before falling over in a stat of unconsciousness. The Dragon Time wore off, and the five guardians ran to their student's, while Spyro was left wondering what had happened. Before long, the Chronicler was back on his feet, and he walked over to Terrador and Terra. He said to Terrador,

"You've trained this one well. She has the qualities of a true savior...if only it were that easy. Now then, young lady." He turned to Terra and said,

"You showed me the courage and mind of a true hero. You were able to remain calm in a desperate and demanding situation, and you were able to think your way through it. You will go far with those qualities." He then turned to the rest of them and said,

"As for the rest of you. You youngsters still have a lot to learn about teamwork, and your teachers have a lot to teach you yet. A team should not be held together by one member of that one team. Do any of you youngsters know why. Stick your tail in the air if you know." Terra looked to her siblings, and with a disappointed look raised her tail into the air.

"Alright, let's hear it." Said the Chronicler. Terra sighed, and said,

"A team must have the full and equal support of all of it's members. A team without that quality is doomed to fall apart when those who hold it together are unable to do so. Having a team leader is acceptable, as long as that individual is not the single support of the group."

"That is correct. I hope you all will learn from this lesson, for peace can never last forever. You must always be ready for whatever lies ahead, whatever it may be. Now, I must be off. There are things I must tend to." With that said, the Chronicler was off, taking to the skies and soaring into the distance.

"Strange. Something seemed...different about him."


	2. A Reluctant Command

Chapter 1: A Reluctant Command

"Strange. Something seemed...different about him." Said Ignitus.

"Really? Like what?" Asked Cynder.

"Hard to tell, but he seemed extremely troubled by something." Responded Ignitus.

"Hmmm...if he was troubled by something, it must mean something really foul is to happen sooner or later." Said Terrador. Spyro sighed, and began pacing. He didn't know what to do. Everything was happening so suddenly, and it was hard to react to it all properly. Suddenly, Shadow, the young dark dragon said,

"I can find out what's going on!" Terra was quick to react by asking,

"Why should you go?"

"Because, apparently I was fated to be named Shadow, and for good reason. Watch!" Shadow slowly melted into just that, a shadow. He then rose back into his material form and said in a confident voice,

"See? I'm obviously best suited for this kind of job."

"You idiot! The Chronicler sees all that has been! He'll know that any of us are coming before we even get close! If any of us are going alone, it's got to be me!" Yelled Terra.

"Now Terra, don't get so riled up. However Shadow, she does have a point. She seems to be the only one among you who the Chronicler deems worthy to call herself Spyro's offspring." Said Terrador. As much as it hurt Spyro and Cynder to do so, they had to agree. Ignitus then asked,

"Why don't all five of you go together? If anyone except Terra goes, he might not be willing to see them, but if Terra goes alone, he would probably think even lower of the rest of you than he already does."

"That's a great point, and one that I, for one, think settles that matter. You five will go together." Said Cynder.

"Why just us?" Asked Frost.

"Because the adults need some no kids time." Said Spyro jokingly.

"Spyro!" Yelled Cynder.

"What?" Asked Spyro.

"That's quite enough! I have recieved a telepathic message from the Chronicler. He said that the five children, no one else, are to report to his chamber in the Celestial Caves." Said Ignitus.

"Well, that settles it even more. Come on, let's get moving! To the Celestial Caves!" Exclaimed Terra.

"Ok, where is that?" Asked Blaze.

"No questions, please! Just follow me!" Yelled Terra. The other four gulped and nodded, all simultaneously. They took off shortly after, Terra leading her siblings. Cynder yelled to them,

"Be careful!" Spyro stopped her, however, and shook his head. Cynder got the hint, and stopped. The five children flew as quickly as they could, following Terra, and before long they touched down right in front of the Chronicler. He had a very depressed look on his face, and Terra was about to ask why when the Chronicler said in a voice that suited his face,

"I hope you all are ready. I want one of you to speak for all of you to your parents and mentors using my telepathy."

"W-what are you talking about." Asked Storm.

"You must say good-bye to them...forever." Said the Chronicler in a sad tone.

"What? Why?" Asked Terra.

"You're leaving. You're travelling into the future, a future where they have all been killed, as have I." Said the Chronicler, a single tear running down his cheek as he explained the situation, one which made all five young dragons gasp in shock and disbelief. Blaze and Frost both began to cry silent tears, Shadow and Storm whimpered in sorrow, and Terra was on the verge of crying. The Chronicler wrapped his wing around Terra and said to her,

"Go ahead. Just cry. Cry all you need to. I'm so sorry, but there's no other way." Terra began to cry her heart out. She wanted to be strong, but she had no choice but to let it all out. As she was crying, she slowly began to calm down, and after a sniffle, she said,

"I-I'll talk to them."

"Alright. Place your paw on my snout, and just think about what you want to say. They'll hear it." Explained the Chronicler. Terra nodded and did as instructed, establishing a mental link with her mother before long.

"Mother, can you hear me?" Asked Terra. Cynder looked up suddenly, and said,

"Yes, I can. Where are you?"

"The Celestial Caves. I'm using telepathy. Now, there's something really important that I must tell you." Said Terra.

"Ok, I'm listening. What is it?" Asked Cynder.

"We-We are never going to see you, any of you, ever again." Said Terra.

"What? Why?!" Asked Cynder in complete disbelief.

"We're going into the future, a future in which the Chronicler says you're all dead..." Explained Terra, who began to cry again. Cynder gasped, but, gathering the courage to do so, she said aloud,

"Alright. Good-bye, Terra. Good-bye and good luck."

"Good-bye mother..." Said Terra. Cynder began to shed silent tears as Terra broke the connection.

"What's wrong, Cynder?" Asked Spyro. Cynder looked at her mate and, after taking a deep breath, said,

"We're going to die..."

"W-What? We're going to-what about the kids?" Asked Spyro.

"They will be spared. The Chronicler is sending them into the future. A future where none of us are alive." Explained Cynder. Spyro shook his head slowly in sorrow and disbelief.

Meanwhile, back at the Celestial Caves, the Chronicler asked the five children,

"Are you ready." All five of them nodded reluctantly, and the Chronicler used Dragon Time to open a time rift, then explained to the kids,

"Through there is a point of no return. Only I can do this with Dragon Time, and since I'm dead where you're going, there's no turning back."

"We understand." Said Shadow.

"You are all very brave, and very powerful. Please be careful. From when you arrive, never mention anything that will hint at you being from the past. Got that? Never! Another thing. Where you're going, the entire world is a dictatorship run by a wicked dragon named Malefor. As soon as you can, ask for Hunter. He's part of an underground movement with plans to overthrow Malefor. Joining their ranks is the best first move you can possibly make. One final detail. It is extremely likely that you will be seperated when you arrive. With that, I must bid you a final farewell." Explained the Chronicler. The five dragons all nodded, and then stepped through the rift one by one. It closed immediately after, and as the children travelled through time, they had no idea what awaited them, and nothing could possibly prepare them for it.


	3. Prisoners of Darkness

Chapter 2: Prisoners of Darkness

At the end of the time warp there was a bright flash, and when it faded, Shadow and the others were unconscious. Blaze was the first to come around, and as her eyes opened, she stared in horror at what she saw around her. She was laying on the floor of the Chronicler's cave, and the whole place looked like it had been out of commission for a long time. She woke her siblings, and together they journeyed beyond the celestial caves. On the outside, it was even worse. Dark, stormy skies that had a cursed sense about them blanketed the skies, The seas were ominously rough, and the overall area was enveloped in a wicked haze-like aura that caused the five young dragons to shiver.

"This, it's a lot worse than I could have imagined. Who is this Malefor, anyway? Why would he do this?" Asked Frost

"Your guess is as good as mine, sis." Replied Shadow. Terra looked at her siblings, and said to them,

"We can't just stand here. We're looking for someone named Hunter, right? Come on, let's move." The other four nodded their heads in agreement, and they took flight, not really sure where they were going, but knowing they had to find this Hunter as soon s they could, while making themselves as little known as possible. They guessed that in a time when there is an underground movement against oppression, you can never be too sure of who you can trust. As they approached what appeared to be a metropolis, they touched down and began their search on foot. They got the occasional strange look, and some voices would gasp every now and then. They paid the pedestrians no mind, however, as they knew what they had to do.

"Heh, so much for stealth." Mumbled Shadow.

"Yes, so much for stealth indeed." Boomed a mysterious, ominous voice. The same voice began to laugh, while the five young dragons were busy looking for the source of the voice. The voice sounded again, saying,

"Oh, how rude of me." The source of it then revealed himself by jumping down from atop a tall building. He crouched as he landed, as if to cushion his landing, and then stood with a wicked smile on his face. He was a purple dragon, with thick, blood-red and black platemail on his body..

"I don't like the feel of this guy..." Mumbled Shadow. The figure's smile widened as Shadow spoke, and he said,

"Oh? You feel my aura, do you? Well then, I suppose it's enough information on it's own to let you know who you're dealing with." Terra looked at the figure, and gasped as she realized who it was. She said in a shocked voice that was almost a whisper,

"Malefor. That's your name, isn't it?"

"What?!" Asked Blaze, causing the figure to laugh. He said to the dragons,

"Yes! I am Malefor!"

"Good! Since you've taken the trouble to come to us, I'll make this quick!" Said Storm. Blaze looked at her sister dumbfounded. She didn't like where this was going, especially when Malefor lowered his defense. He was baiting Storm, and Storm was falling for it! Storm ran toward and lunged at Malefor.

"Storm, STOP!!" Yelled Blaze. Too late. Malefor, with lightning reflexes, grabbed Storm and threw her to the ground, pressing down on her with his hand. Storm screamed in agony, while Malefor laughed, and said,

"You were right. You did make it quick." He pressed harder, causing Storm to scream louder, and cough up some blood.

"NO! Leave her alone!" Yelled Blaze. A fiery aura erupted around her, and her eyes began to glow bright red. She lunged at Malefor, ramming into him with her head. Malefor's armor cracked, and he staggered back, doubling over in pain and panting. He mumbled,

"No one's ever...done that...to me...!" He struggled to stand up, but finally managed.

"Let's go!" Yelled Frost. They all began to flee, while Malefor doubled over again. He grunted, then yelled,

"Guards! Seize them!" In an instant, Malefor's guards were hot on the dragons' trail. A couple of them also tried to assist Malefor, but he yelled,

"I'll be fine! Just get after them!" The guards hesitated to answer, and Malefor then yelled,

"Now!" The guards gulped and nodded before following the others in pursuit of the young dragons. Malefor slowly stood up, and said,

"She will pay for what she has done to me..." He clutched his chest and staggered before taking to the skies, flying back to his lair. Meanwhile, Malefor's guards had cornered the five young dragons. The dragons tried to fend off their attackers, but to no avail. The head guard laughed, and said,

"Well, well, well. Five dragons against a wall. There's no way out, and you're coming with us!"

"No..." Whispered Shadow. The guards closed in, while the silhouette of a mysterious figure watched from above. The dragons continued to try to fight, but they soon realized it was useless. The guards smiled as the trapped dragons surrendered, and they were put in an airborne automobile, unconscious, and transported in that manner to Malefor's lair. The silhouette followed closely behind by jumping from building to building. A few hours later, the dragons woke up in a peculiar room surrounded on all sides by bars made of orichalcum.

"Where are we?" Asked Frost as she looked around the room.

"We're inside the lair of Malefor. After all, where else would we be if we were taken by Malefor's soldiers?" Asked Terra. Shadow gulped, and asked,

"So what now?"

"I agree. How are we supposed to help the world from within a cell in the enemy stronghold?" Asked Storm.

"I-I don't know. No one counted on this happening." Said Terra.

"Well, someone had better figure something out, and fast. Who knows how long we have if we remain in here?" Replied Blaze. Still, they were left to wonder how indeed they would escape, and on top of that, do so undetected if they ever got out of their imprisonment. As far as they were able to guess, the longer they remained captive, the more danger they would be in. Time is slowly running out as of now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How will they escape? What does Malefor have in store for the young Fire Dragoness Blaze? These questions and more may or may not be answered later on, but the only way to tell for sure is to stay tuned for future installments. Again, I apologize for the delays between chapters lately. I had a lot of trouble with this one because of creativity problems.


	4. Enter Hunter

Chapter 3: Enter Hunter

"Geez, what a mess." Complained Shadow. Terra sighed, and said to her brother,

"Well, complaining about the mess isn't going to clean it up. In fact, all that will is finding a solution to our problem, so start looking for a way out. There's gotta be something, just don't use any breath power on the bars. They're made of orichalcum, which is magic-reflectent."

"Man, this is such a hassle. What are we gonna do then?" Asked Blaze.

"I...don't know. What I do know, however, is that we've got to find a way out." Said Terra.

"What would dad do, I wonder?" Asked Storm.

"Yeah, and mom..." Said Frost. A nearby voice began to speak just then, saying,

"Forget about what you think others would do. Focus on what you are going to do." The young dragons turned toward the source of the voice, and there, sitting in the corner of the cell was a crippled-looking old gray dragon in chains. Storm approached him, and asked,

"Who are you?" The dragon chuckled, and responded,

"If you can't tell, then perhaps it's best that you don't know for now. You five need to get out of here. You've all a death sentence on you!"

"Ok, but how? We're trapped, with no way-" Started Shadow, though he was then interrupted by the old dragon, who bluntly stated,

"Things are not always as they seem, young dragon." As he said that, he pressed his paw against a certain wall tile, though it looked no different from the others, and it lit up. A square of 2x2 wall tiles nearby lit up, and slid up into the wall above. The old dragon smiled, and said to the young dragons,

"Go through there, but watch out for Malefor's guards. I'll catch up as soon as I can." Terra nodded in acknowledgement, and she and her siblings started through the secret corridor. At the other end, Shadow made himself a blockade to prevent his sisters from going too far as a group of guards passed by.

"Come on, the coast is clear now." Whispered Shadow, recieving a nod from his sisters. They proceeded in the direction from which the guards had come, and they soon reached a door. Blaze pushed against it and it opened, and they proceeded further, hoping with all their hearts that they would soon be free from captivity. Storm noticed a security camera and touched the cord, causing it to suddenly short out, and she then continued to follow her siblings. Farther and farther they travelled within Malefor's lair, unsure of which way they were going and hoping only that they were not getting themselves deeper inside. They all froze suddenly when they heard footsteps, and saw no place to hide. As the sound came closer, Shadow noticed that there was only one individual approaching, and whispered to his sisters,

"Hang on, only one? Don't the guards patrol in groups?"

"How should we know?" Whispered Blaze.

"Wait, Blaze. Shadow might be on to something. Maybe that's not a guard." Replied Terra, still whispering. Blaze gulped, and whispered,

"I hope not. Otherwise we're done for." By now, whomever was approaching was close enough that their shadow was visible, and it was not a guard, nor Malefor. Whomever it was then, they hoped he or she was friendly. As the individual rounded the corner to come face to face with the five young dragons, he jumped back. Whoever he was was hiding his face in the hood of a brown robe. The mysterious individual took a short pause before saying,

"It's about time you showed up. We've been expecting you. If you want to escape, then follow me. Malefor's guards are approaching. This way children."

He turned around and started back the way he came, and the other dragons gladly followed. As the individual led the dragons through the castle, Storm started to say something, but before she even got the first word out, the individual hushed her, saying,

"Talk later, for now, focus on escape." Storm hesitantly nodded in understanding, and as they continued to move, Blaze looked around nervously. She was conveniently bringing up the rear, and before long she was surprised and snatched up. She screamed, but was knocked out by her captor, a figure, currently hidden in darkness, who soon revealed himself as Malefor. Malefor laughed wickedly, and Hunter yelled,

"Let's go!"

"What about my sister?!" Asked Shadow angrily.

"I'll come back for her, but first I must lead you all out of this hellhole!" Insisted the individual.

"No! We've got to save her now, or who knows what will happen?!" Protested Terra.

"...Listen to me, she'll be alright until I am able to come back. I promise to bring her out of here as well, and she will be alive when I do." Said the mystery figure.

"W-who are you anyway? Can we even trust you?" Asked Frost. The mysterious individual removed his hood to reveal himself for who he was, and said,

"My name...is Hunter. Whether or not you can trust me, well, that depends on you."

"You're Hunter?" Asked Storm.

"That is correct." Confirmed Hunter. Terra looked to her siblings, just as Malefor made off with Blaze, and said,

"Let's go everyone. The longer we delay, the more danger we put our sister in." Terra's siblings all looked back at her, and nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, let's go so I can rescue your sister that much faster." Said Hunter. The young dragons following him nodded in agreement, and with that small gesture the journey toward freedom continued.

Meanwhile

In Malefor's room, at the top of his large, ominous castle, Malefor was smirking evilly at a very scared Blaze. He had chained her to a stake by the neck, and though terrified, Blaze asked Malefor,

"What are you going to do with me?" This question was one that made Malefor's smile widen into one that also showed his huge fangs.

"M'dear, you will be an example. You will die as an example of why I should never be opposed! Yes, you will be executed in front of everyone!" Blaze couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she yelled,

"Why Malefor?! Why do you do this?! Why do you oppress the people in the way you do?!" Malefor burst into a fit of laughter, and said,

"Oh, m'dear. I do it only because I can, and I want to. I have no equal, so what better way to demonstrate such power than by being the supreme ruler of all?" He continued to laugh, while Blaze shook in fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's the end of another chapter. Sorry about taking so long with this one. Even I don't know why it took me as long as it did.


	5. Allies

For the sake of holding steady this story's T rating, I will not be going into detail what happens after the first paragraph of this chapter. However, if anyone cannot hold back their curiosity, I might make a one-shot that ties into this chapter upon request. Anyway, I hope this chapter is an enjoyable one.

Chapter 4: Allies

Malefor smiled wickedly at his personal prisoner Blaze, who saw something in her captor's eyes that she didn't like one bit. Malefor chuckled in a tone that matched his evil smile and gaze perfectly, and that was when Blaze knew something was up. He bit her shoulder hard and rough, drawing a decent amount of blood and causing her to flinch. After that, it finally hit her what he was up to when he whispered to her,

"You are very beautiful, too much so for me to keep my hands off. I'm going to thoroughly enjoy having you writhing under me." Those last words were the big giveaway that made Blaze's eyes widen.

Meanwhile

As they continued their trek through the halls of Malefor's castle, the young dragons were extremely cautious about their surroundings as they followed Hunter. Hunter would down the occasional guard by shooting them in the back of the neck just above the first vertebra. As the small group continued forward, a light eventually broke the darkness. The four young Storm breathed a sigh of relief, and the young dragons as well as Hunter ran toward the light. Indeed it was the light of the outside, but the dragons' short-term victory was regrettably short-lived. A large group of guards had followed them, and along with them, a city patrol came up to them from the other side, rendering them completely surrounded.

"Just great! Back where we started!" Growled Shadow. As the guards closed in, Hunter shot at one of them with one of his arrows, only to have it bounce off of his thick plate armor. Hunter growled in frustration as the guards continued to close in, smirks on their faces. Suddenly, a giant ball of flame struck a guard, incinerating him to such a degree that not even ashes were left. The fireball exploded as it hit the ground, engulfing all the guards, but somehow sparing the four young dragons and Hunter. As Hunter saw the expanding ball of flame dissipating, he heaved a relieved sigh, and yelled,

"Wherever you are Nova, thanks again!" A feminine laugh was heard shortly after Hunter's expression of gratitude, followed by the same female voice saying,

"Hunter, you silly kitty! You're always getting yourself into trouble!" Hunter cleared his throat then in an attempt to change the subject, when suddenly a glossy-scaled fire dragoness swooped down in front of Hunter, causing him to stumble back in surprise and fall on his rear, much to everyone else's humor and to his embarrassment. He shot back to his feet, an angry glare in his eyes directed at the dragoness, and yelled,

"Stop doing that, Nova!" The dragoness gasped and silenced Hunter before whispering,

"Quiet! You want them to hear you with former prisoners at your side?"

"No, but-" Started Hunter before being interrupted by Nova, who said,

"Hunter, don't tell me you've forgotten where you stand compared to me." Hunter sighed in response before replying,

"I remember, I'm rank 22, inferior in rank to you Nova, rank 18..." Nova giggled, and said,

"That's right, kitty."

"Will you stop calling me that?!" Asked Hunter in an annoyed tone. Storm, now fed up with the bickering between Hunter and Nova, said,

"Hunter! Nova! Could you possibly take a raincheck on your attempt to settle your differences until we're at the underground HQ?" Hunter and Nova stopped and stared at Storm, who after a few seconds asked,

"Well?!" Hunter stuttered before Nova managed to say,

"Uh, yes of course. Sorry."

"Yeah, what she said. Come on, follow us." Said Hunter. Storm sighed and shrugged her shoulders before following her siblings and their guides; Hunter and Nova. As they walked, a small patrol saw them and started following them after seeing Hunter and realizing they were with the underground, and they took great care to not be noticed. However, something they didn't expect happened, a huge cyclone whipped across the roads, picking up and tossing around the squad of guards that had been following Hunter and his group. As the winds of the cyclone dispersed and calmed, a dragon could be seen where the vortex once was.

"Heh, hey Gale! Where's Ember? I figured I'd see her charging after you about now." Said Hunter.

"Well, she's off gathering provisions for the Underground. We need to have supplies ready in preparation of an attack if it's ever to happen, you know that." Replied Gale. Hunter nodded, and then saw a pinkish blur burst by. He pointed at it and said,

"There she is, off in her supercharge."

"S-supercharge? Are you serious?" Asked Terra.

"Serious as can be. Speed always was her specialty. Now come on, let's go too." Said Hunter, to which the others all agreed. They soon arrived at the Headquarters for the Underground Resistance, and Hunter opened the entrance for all of them. Once inside, they were greeted unpleasantly by Ember, who said,

"Took you long enough! Where were you, the hot spring?"

"Geez Ember, we're sorry! The children of the purple dragon were prisoners of Malefor, and one of them still is!" Yelled Hunter. Ember gasped, and walked over to Shadow, asking

"Spyro... Are you really the son of Spyro?"

"You...know my dad, ma'am?" Asked Shadow.

"Know him? We were such close friends, almost mates. Then Cynder came along though, but we were able to make up when I found another." Stated Ember.

"I see. Do you know what happened to him?" Asked Shadow.

"Not really. I was told he died when he tried to fight Malefor by himself, trying to stop his takeover. I, however, can't help thinking otherwise. I've known Spyro for a long time, and he's tougher than that. Though he may have been weakened, he would never let himself be completely overtaken. No, I feel it. He's still out there somewhere, biding his time and regaining his strength. Cynder's with him too, I just know it!" Explained Ember. Shadow nodded, and said,

"I hope you're right." Frost then added,

"We all do." Nova suddenly looked around, and asked,

"Hey, where's my brother Silro?"

"Oh, he's out on an important errand." Said Gale. Ember gasped and said,

"Oh no, we need to go find him! I was running so fast for the simple reason that I was fleeing from Malefor's men, who are looking for members of resistance! If he's found, who knows what kind of trouble he could get in!" Hunter growled, and said,

"You guys go look for him, I've got a promise to keep and carry out." Ember was speechless for a few seconds before she nodded in approval, and Hunter ran as fast as he possibly could toward Malefor's castle, while a number of the other resistance members ventured off in search of Nova's brother Silro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 now at a close. Look forward to the next one if you so desire.


End file.
